A Special Thanksgiving
by hufflepuffamity
Summary: The first Thanksgiving in over a hundred years is celebrated by Katniss, Peeta, their children, and their friends and family.


"MOM MOM MOM MOM MOM MOM MOM!" I awake to my 8 year old daughter chanting my name and jumping on top of me. Groaning, I sit up.

"What is it Prim?"

"Can we go hunting yet?" Prim asked.

I glance at the clock.

"Prim, it's not even 6 o'clock yet," I groaned, lying back down. Peeta laughed.

"Katniss, back when my family had the bakery, we were up at crack of dawn to bake. And I would have to go to go to school afterwards," he pointed out.

I sighed. "10 more minutes, okay Prim?"

Prim groaned. "Finnnneeee." She hopped off and the bed and skipped out of the room.

"Don't annoy your brother! He needs sleep!" I called. I then lied back down and snuggled into Peeta's side.

Tomorrow was Thanksgiving. Back before the rebellion and during the Games, we didn't celebrate it. The holiday was discontinued. But President Paylor found out about it looking over old history books and brought it back this year, saying that there were many things to be thankful for. Like the fact that The Hunger Games are still over and our new way of life is going strong, even after 23 years.

I promised Prim that she could go hunting for wild turkey and other game for the meal with me. This would be her first time hunting with me; she has only practiced shooting an arrow in the backyard with me. She's never been in the woods. I'm kind of nervous about it, since I am a mother and it's my job to worry, but I'm sure she'll be a natural.

Primrose Rue is a lot like me. She looks like me too; except for her eyes. She has Peeta's bright blue eyes. She has Peeta's kindness and my ability with a bow. She also has my mother and my sister Prim's ability to heal.

Cinna Finnick, our 4 year old son, was a lot like Peeta in looks and baking abilities. The only way he was like me was he had my gray eyes. He also is starting to get some of my stubbornness.

"MooOOoooOoom it's been 10 minutes!" Prim whined. Groaning, I sat up. I stretched a little, and got dressed. I put on my dad's leather jacket; I had never, after all these years, gotten rid of it.

I walked downstairs and found Prim sitting at the table, waiting for me.

I kissed her forehead. "Ready to go?" I asked.

"Don't we get breakfast first?" she asked, frowning slightly. I smiled. Before I could answer, I heard a thudding noise on the steps.

It was Peeta racing down the steps, Cinna on his back, giggling. I frowned at my husband.

"I thought I told you not to wake him up." I raised my eyebrows.

"I didn't," Peeta claimed. "He already was awake."

"Sure he was," I rolled my eyes and smiled. I couldn't be mad at Peeta for long.

Peeta served us bread and a banana. Prim and I ate our food quickly.

"Well, we're heading out," I said after we finished. I gave Peeta quick kiss on the lips and kiss Cinna's forehead. I then take Prim's hand and we head for the woods.

* * *

Prim did pretty well for her first hunt. She had a small, personally made bow that I made for her. After so many years, I finally perfected the art of bow making. I know my father would be proud. She managed to hit a turkey; she wasn't able to kill it, but when I was her age, I could barely lift a bow, not to mention hit anything. My father would be proud of her, too. He'd be proud to call Prim his granddaughter, I think.

Once I got home, I plucked the turkey. Prim wanted to help.

"It'll be kind of bloody. Are you sure you can handle it?" I asked.

She nodded. I smiled. We continued to pluck the turkey and then put the meat away. We would cook it tomorrow.

* * *

I woke up bright and early the next morning and went to the train station. You now could travel to and from Districts, instead of being trapped in one forever. I had to wait for many different trains.

The train from District 7 arrived first.

Johanna Mason walked out and smirked at me.

"Hey, Katpiss. It's been a while."

"Too long, Jo-Jo." We both laughed and hugged. After the rebellion, we grew close. It was nice to have a friend.

"I hope you enjoy waiting in the cold because we'll be here a while," I added.

"Sounds like fun," she said sarcastically. We waited patiently for the next train. Well, as patient as Johanna and I could wait. And neither of us are very patient.

Next the train from District 4 came in. Annie walked out with Finn in tow. He was so old now, in his 20s. He was a spitting image of Finnick. It was almost painful, but it would be even more so when he hits his 30s, because Finnick only lived to be 24.

Annie and I embraced. "I've missed you. I really need to visit District 4 more often," I commented.

"You should," she said, smiling. "Surprise us sometime." Annie had gotten over her madness. Finn had helped a lot.

I then hugged Finn. "You look so much like your father," I commented, smiling weekly. I then glanced behind Annie and Finn, and saw my mother. I hugged her. She now has gray in her hair.

By now, Peeta has arrived and offered to drive everyone back to our house while I wait for our other guests. They all gratefully accepted.

The train from the Capitol arrived next. Effie, Flavius, Venia, and Octavia all walked out. I smiled. They still wore ridiculous Capitol clothes. The Capitol still has their ridiculous trends. Good to know that some things never change.

"Sweetie, we've missed you!" Flavius exclaimed.

"I've missed you too," I said happily and hugged them all.

Effie looked around. "Still dirty," she sniffed. "District 12 really hasn't changed."

I rolled my eyes. "And you haven't either." Effie beamed at me.

Peeta came back and Effie gave him a huge hug, and Peeta just laughed.

There was only one person left. I anxiously waited. One person I hadn't seen in 23 years.

The train appeared as if it were in slow motion. And I saw a man walk out. Broad shoulders, dark hair, tanned skin.

"Hey, Katnip."

I smiled. "Hi, Gale. Long time, no see."

Gale hugged me for a long time, but I could tell that things have changed. It wasn't romantic, it was just a friendly, loving hug.

"So, you ready to meet them?" I asked. Gale knew about my children. I had told him about them in my long letter where I invited him to have the first Thanksgiving Dinner in hundreds of years with us.

He nodded. "Can they hunt?"

"I took Prim for the first time today. Cinna is still too young," I said quietly. Gale stiffened at Prim's name.

"Gale." He looked at me. "I've forgiven you for that a long time ago. It's time you forgave yourself."

* * *

We cooked potatoes, cranberries, you name it. We prepared the turkey.

All of us sat at the table around 5 o'clock and dug in.

Haymitch had stopped drinking when I got pregnant, a baby gift, so he said. We still hid the liquor, just in case. He spoke up. "It's a shame that Beetee couldn't be here."

Beetee had died of a stroke last February. It was a shame. But other than him and Enobaria (who had been invited but declined), all the surviving victors were here.

It was a Thanksgiving filled with laughter and chatter. Gale got along well with Prim and Cinna. He almost cried when they called him "Uncle Gale".

After dinner, I took out the book that Peeta and I had made so long ago. We all looked over the pages, and cried a little. Especially at the newest page, which was of Beetee.

"Mommy, why is everyone crying?" Cinna asked curiously.

"Nothing, baby, it's nothing." He sat in my lap and I kissed his forehead.

* * *

We all said our good byes the next day and made promises that we would visit each other more often.

Whoever made up this Thanksgiving holiday, I was grateful for. I feel like it brought my friends and

family even closer than before. Waving at each train until we couldn't see them anymore, my small

family and I headed home.

* * *

**I came up with this a while back but finally wrote it today :D**

**I hope you like it :)**

**Please review :D**

**And I hate that I keep self promoting myself, BUT, I'm gonna start doing previews and stuff for my fan fics on my Instagram. The username is thelastshadowhunter, I will be posting previews for City of High School and future fan fics on there.**

**Till next time,**

**-hufflepuffamity**


End file.
